sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Celebrity Destination
Felix and Veronica are meeting up with their friends, Taylor Everett, Newman West, Haylee Johnson, and George Gordon. They decide to go to a circus at the local stadium. When the show starts, Veronica notices a faulty light, and it shorts out moments later, setting a giant curtain on fire. A machine explodes, causing a dirt bike to fly through the air and impact Taylor, ripping her to pieces. The dirt bike then explodes, killing George by burning him to death. Haylee scrambles to the floor, but is crushed to death by a giant metal pole. Newman guides Veronica and Felix out to where the recession and food stands are, but, the area explodes, and Newman is impaled in the chest with a metal pole. Veronica makes it to the exit, but, another explosion sends her flying through the air, and she disappears from Felix’s sight. Felix runs out, but still can’t find Veronica. A bus comes running toward him, and, seconds before it impacts him, he wakes out of the premonition, and jumps in the driver’s seat and drives away. Everyone is confused. Veronica is also confused by this. They drive home, and hear about the disaster on the news. Felix says he saw everyone die one-by-one in unique fashions in a premonition. Veronica gets scared, because the last time this happened, every person he saved from the disaster ended up dying one-by-one. Veronica goes back with Tyler. Everyone disbelieves him, and they all go home. The next day, Taylor is working at a gas-drilling site when a fire happens. The fire spreads to a giant tank of gas, which explodes, killing Taylor by burning her to death. A few others are also killed. Taylor’s sister, Cathy, and her brother, Brody, find out about the accident. They go to her funeral two days later, where, after the service, George gets drunk outside. He stumbles in, and lights a tablecloth on fire. A generator in the back of the building also catches fire coincidentally, and the whole funeral home explodes, but, only George is killed as he was near the back room. Only a few more are injured. The next day, Felix and Veronica are shocked about if they are going to die. They get on their parent’s 100ft long luxury yacht, and bring along Brody, Cathy, Newman, Tyler, Felix’s wife, Pam, and Haylee. A huge storm causes the yacht to capsize, and everyone swims ashore, except Haylee, who they find out was eaten by a shark shortly after the boat capsized. The boat is pulled ashore, but, during repairs about two days later, a fire happens onboard, and, while Newman is putting it out, he accidentally catches a gas tank on fire, and it explodes, killing him instantly, and sinking the boat and washing all that’s left of the boat out to sea. Felix and Veronica worry about Tyler and Pam, who are in the hospital. The next day, while visiting the two in the hospital, Brody and Cathy show up, and apologize for their actions at the funeral. But, moments later, the x-ray room catches fire and explodes, trapping Tyler and Veronica. Brody finds Tyler, buried underneath his bed, and pulls him out from underneath it, but, then, another explosion happens, and he is killed. Pam finds Veronica, but, can’t pull her out. The floor then falls in, crushing Cathy to death, who was helping Pam. Veronica is freed by another explosion, but, two doctors who free her also are exposed to radiation and killed within seconds. Felix, Tyler, Veronica, and Pam escape with only minor injuries. When the fire crew arrives, the hospital explodes once again, killing most of the emergency workers. Every doctor on the first floor was killed, but, some patients in the waiting room and in being treated managed to survive. As Felix, Tyler, Veronica, and Pam drive away, the hospital collapses in a heap of smoke. Celebrity Incarnations: Felix Setherman - Bradley Cooper Veronica Setherman - Mila Kunis Taylor Everett - Jessica Alba Newman West - John Cusack Haylee Johnson - Abigail Breslin George Gordon - Paul Walker Cathy Everett - Emma Stone Brody Everett - Johnny Knoxville Pamela Setherman - Kate Winslet